


The Chase

by London9Calling, luminfics



Series: Round 2018 [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: The Chase will dictate who claims Minseok as their mate. Minseok thinks he has it all planned out. Or not.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: 162  
> Title: The Chase  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 6.9k  
> Warnings: Explicit sex, knotting, A/B/O, breeding kink, mentions of mpreg, rimming, barebacking
> 
> Author's Notes: I hope this is what the OP had in mind! Thanks to the mods!!!

“You look nervous.”

Minseok turned his head, making eye contact with the man who had sidled up next to him. “You do too,” he answered, noting the weariness in Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo smiled. “Yep. That is because I am. Terrified in fact.”

Minseok was about to say that Kyungsoo, out of all of them, had no reason to be terrified of the Chase. Hell, Chanyeol and he had been inseparable since they were pups. It was plain as day that neither had anyone else in their heart. He held back, however, not wanting to mock the other omega’s feelings. 

“It just… doesn’t it seem like everything is about to change?” Kyungsoo asked, voice lilting. He stared out at the woods, the setting sun slowly disappearing below the tree line. 

“It does. But for the better, I think,” Minseok said. He cast his gaze back towards the woods. There was a slight breeze, a mixture of familiar and unfamiliar scents carried on it. Multiple packs were together for the Chase, as it had been for generations. Minseok knew some of them, but a lot of the wolves that had descended on the forest were strangers.

“Depends on who you ask,” Kyungsoo muttered. 

“Having second thoughts?” Minseok asked, quirking his eyebrow. “You and Chanyeol were made for each other.”

“I know. It’s just….” Kyungsoo leaned in, whispering the last word. “ _ Pups. _ ”

Minseok suddenly understood all of his friend’s hesitations. Of course, once they completed the Chase and were claimed by their mate the next step would be starting a family. It was what everyone expected from them. Omegas are claimed and then they start reproducing, regardless of if that is how they wanted their life to go or not. 

“You don’t want them yet,” Minseok said, trying to be understanding.

Kyungsoo shook his head, sending Minseok into another haze of confusion. “No. I want them it is just...can you imagine Chanyeol and pups? I am going to go insane in a week.”

Minseok couldn’t help but laugh. It was true that Chanyeol was a bit hyper with a big heart and a lot of love to go around. He would undoubtedly be an enthusiastic parent. He clapped Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “If you need a place to hide from them, you can come to my tent.”

“Yeah, Yixing would love that,” Kyungsoo drawled. “I am sure you will be plenty busy yourself.”

“We aren’t planning on having pups,” Minseok blurted out, biting his lip immediately after. He had said too much, he knew it by Kyungsoo’s questioning expression. “We aren’t…. you know.”

Or offer a vague explanation, either one. 

“No, I don’t know.”

Minseok shrugged. “It’s just not something we are planning right now.”

Kyungsoo didn’t ask any further questions. They fell into a comfortable silence; both lost in thought. 

Minseok was grateful he didn’t have to tell his friend exactly what he had meant, because he wasn’t sure he could even explain it to someone, not entirely. Yixing and him had been friends since they were pups. Good friends. They were comfortable around each other; they had fun together. 

But they weren’t in love. Not like Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae, or Yifan and Junmyeon. Minseok’s heart didn’t flutter when the alpha approached him. The only love between them was friendship, something they both knew, something they had even talked about in the last year. Eventually, they would have to mate, and neither of them had anyone else...so why not just mate with each other? At least bond. A comfortable life would be ahead of them. A long friendship. Security and safety. Minseok could deal with that. Plus, Yixing was a great guy. He was never aggressive or possessive like some alphas could be. He was caring, funny even. Minseok could think of a long list of worse fates than being with Yixing. 

Their joint decision was based on a single fact. Regardless of if Minseok had a potential mate or not, he would participate in the Chase. The only difference was without making a deal with Yixing he would go into it future unknown, which was terrifying -- no matter how many times his parents cooed over the fact they had met for the first time during the Chase. Being sent into the woods once you were mature enough to mate and being selected by some potentially random alpha….it sent a shiver up Minseok’s spine. 

He would enter the chase that night knowing full well who would be claiming him. And honestly, well, he shouldn’t have been nervous. After all, he had a plan. 

But for some reason, knowing Yixing and him would soon be bonded for life, years of easy friendship ahead of them, made anxiety bubble up within him. 

He couldn’t understand it.  _ At all.  _

He should be feeling relief, but he wasn’t.

  
  


Fires were lit in the camp as the moon rose in the sky. The omegas who would participate in the Chase were segregated near the edge of the forest, kept away from the others as they prepared for the important ceremony. 

The older omegas, the ones already mated, helped prepare them. They handed out the white, loose robes the omegas would wear and bathed their hands in rose water; a custom that's purpose was long since forgotten. 

There were nearly thirty of them gathered, from Minseok’s pack and those that surrounded it. Minseok stuck mostly to Kyungsoo, not knowing anyone else and too nervous to make new friends. 

When the moon was high in the sky, they would be told to run into the forest. The path they took would be their choice. Some would shift into wolves, no doubt, and others would stay in their human form. And then, a few minutes later, the alphas would come. They would find them by their scent, the need to find their true mate ingrained in them, driving them forward until they saw the omega their heart and body cried out for. 

Minseok swallowed thickly, staring into the darkness of the forest. It would be soon, very soon, that he ran into the woods, ready to accept his fate. He took a deep breath and tried to find Yixing’s scent. 

But he couldn’t decipher it, not with so many unfamiliar wolves nearby. His nose twitched, picking up on the strange mingling of smells. He desperately hoped that Yixing would not have the same problem he was having once the Chase began. 

  
  


Changmin, one of the older omegas, was the one to give the signal. He hit the sizeable ceremonial drum once, then twice, letting the omegas know it was their time to depart. The sound echoed into the forest, a low and rumbling noise. 

Minseok rushed forward, his bare feet well callused, unbothered by the sticks and leaves that covered the ground. He darted into the darkness, branches catching on the white fabric of his robes as he ran. 

He could hear the others, the snapping of twigs as they fanned out. He didn’t look to see who was close or where they were going, he focused solely on moving deeper into the woods, his heart thrumming in his chest, adrenaline spiking. 

It wasn’t a conscious decision to shift, but something that just happened. The Chase was like that, or so Minseok was told. The wolf in a person came out full force, the human instincts fading into the background. He had never believed it, not until now, his robes ripping as his body rearranged itself. A grey wolf emerged in the place of his human form, streaking through the darkness, destination unknown. 

Minseok ran as fast as he could, feeling the cold wind brush against his fur. He ran, even when he sensed the Alphas were closing in. He could smell it, the air thick with the musty scent of rut. It wasn’t unusual for ruts and heats to trigger during the Chase. 

He hoped Yixing had picked up his scent. Momentarily he wondered if Yixing would be in rut...the thought of it…. they wouldn’t possibly actually mate, would they?

He stopped, paws skidding on the damp earth. His breathing was ragged, puffs of condensation rising in the darkness with each exhale. He felt dizzy from the combination of the night and the strong scents, feeling like both were suffocating him. 

Minseok whined, wanting to be gone from this place, from the Chase, from the overwhelming mixture of need and want, desperation and fear.  _ Yixing, Yixing, come quickly he _ repeated in his mind. 

And then there was something stronger, an alpha scent that seemed to invade every part of his being. Minseok whined, but this time it wasn’t because he was urging Yixing to hurry up and find him. It was because that was the only vocalization the scent provoked from his body. 

_ Stronger. _ It was getting closer, and Minseok didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand the way his mind felt both blank and full at the same time, at the way his already racing heart began doing somersaults in his chest. He shifted his weight, a low whimper leaving his lips. 

The alpha emerged from the darkness, in full wolf form, his fur a dazzling mixture of white and grey. He wasn’t huge, and he certainly wasn’t scary, bearing his teeth or putting off a threatening aura in any way. He was purposeful; his dark eyes fixated on Minseok and Minseok alone. 

_ Is this what happens?  _ Minseok thought.  _ Is this what they meant?  _ He didn’t want to run away. He didn’t want Yixing to find him. He didn’t want to do anything but bare his neck to this alpha he had never met before, allowing himself to be claimed. His body screamed for the alpha, for his scent. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was wrong. He had made plans; he had already planned this out. But the rest of him had no desire to follow the carefully laid plans. The thought of Yixing showing up provoked a flood of anger in him, that his friend would dare interrupt his time with the mysterious alpha who had just appeared in front of him. 

He could tell the alpha wanted him. He walked slowly like he was afraid Minseok would run. When Minseok didn’t, the alpha trotted over. 

The closer he got, the more Minseok wanted.  _ The more he needed.  _ By the time the alpha was a foot away Minseok was baring his neck, whining.

The alpha didn’t hesitate then. He closed the gap, teeth flashing before he sunk them into the juncture of Minseok’s neck, claiming him as his mate. 

It felt like a bolt of fire passed through him, wracking his body from his feet to his head the moment his skin was breached. The alpha’s teeth pressed in, replaced a second later by his tongue as he lapped at the wound. 

Minseok shivered and then whined. 

The alpha licked a stripe up his cheek, nuzzling his face as if he was apologizing for what he had just done. 

Minseok returned the gesture, nuzzling back, inhaling the alpha’s scent as he buried his nose in his fur. He smelled amazing, and in that scent, he could sense so many things he had never before experienced. For the first time in his life he wanted.  _ He desired.  _ He wanted to be surrounded by the scent forever; he wanted to be with this stranger 

He had been claimed. He had a mate. The Chase was over for him in the most unexpected of ways. 

He followed his mate out of the forest, the two wolves walking side by side, taking the time to digest their new dynamic. 

He didn’t think of Yixing until he had emerged from the forest. Only then did he glance around and spot the man he assumed would be his mate with another omega by his side. Yixing was gently licking the omega’s face; it was evident he had claimed him. 

The Chase, it seemed, was not something you could plan. 

  
  


Neither was meeting your mate for the first time, at least in human form. After emerging from the forest, Minseok gestured for the alpha to follow him, leading him away from the others who had gathered. His tent was nearby, sitting at the edge of where his pack had set up camp. He wanted their shifting to be someplace private, away from the others. It would be the first time he met his mate in human form, and something about doing it with the older omegas gathered and watching seemed wrong. 

When they reached Minseok’s tent, the alpha didn’t hesitate to follow Minseok inside. Minseok walked towards the center of the broad tent, focusing on shifting back. 

The familiar heat washed over him as his body changed, his wolf form giving way to his human form. Even now, after having shifted hundreds of times, there was a clumsiness that followed. Changing from walking on all fours to having two arms and legs was perpetually disorienting, at least for the first few seconds after the transformation. Minseok stumbled, legs quivering. 

He managed to right himself just as his mate completed his shift. That left Minseok standing, gawking at the alpha who had caused the mark on his neck. 

He was thin, lean muscles on his arms. His build was different from Yixing’s. Where Yixing had power in his form, this alpha did not. He was lanky. Minseok’s eyes landed on his face. His black hair was neat. His features were...dare Minseok say, delicate. Well defined and soft. There was a scar visible on his bottom lip, another that ran across his chest. 

And then Minseok’s eyes were going lower, past the alpha’s long neck, to his middle to…

Minseok swallowed. 

The alpha cleared his throat, Minseok quickly looking away. 

“You’re um- wow, you’re really cute as a human. And hot. Really hot. Oh my god, you are so hot.”

Minseok made eye contact, mind going a little numb. “W-what did you say?”

The alpha blushed, looking at the ground. “My name is Lu Han. I’m from the Western pack. But wow, like you are freaking…. wow. I just want to eat you.”

“What?!” Minseok took a step back, mortified. 

Lu Han waved his hands in front of him. “No! Not like  _ literally _ . I didn’t mean it like that.” His face was beet red, his embarrassment clear as day. “I just–– you see. Wow, I am just––” He put his face in his hands, mumbling, “Lu Han for fuck's sake get it together.”

Minseok blinked, not sure what to say or do. His eyes started wandering back to Lu Han’s very exposed–

“Sorry. I can be kind of awkward sometimes, or so my friends tell me.” Lu Han rubbed the back of his neck, face still flaming red. “What I wanted to say is that I’m very happy we are mates, and I find you extremely attractive.”

Minseok smiled. His mate seemed to be awkwardly endearing. And hell, Minseok wasn’t that great of a conversationalist himself. He often kept quiet out of fear of saying the wrong thing. “Um, you too. I mean, you’re attractive.”

“I am?” Lu Han beamed.

“Yeah,” Minseok agreed, only belatedly realizing he hadn’t introduced himself. “My name is Minseok. I’m from the Eastern Pack.”

A moment of silence descended on the pair, both men standing completely nude, smiling at each other and shifting awkwardly on their feet. And then Lu Han took a step forward and Minseok reacted because somehow it just seemed natural to take the few steps until he had his arms wrapped around Lu Han’s middle. 

They had the rest of their lives to get to know each other. To talk and discover. Now, for now, Minseok just needed to feel that comfort that he had first experienced in the middle of the forest, during the Chase. 

A puff of hot air tickled Minseok’s cheek when Lu Han inhaled and exhaled quickly. 

“You smell so good,” Lu Han whispered against Minseok's temple. 

Minseok would have said the same, except he was nuzzling, melting into the reality of an alpha,  _ his  _ alpha. Lu Han’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close and Minseok had never felt surer of something in his life. This was the feeling, this sensation of belonging, of wanting, the flutter of butterflies in his stomach, that he never had with Yixing. 

How could he feel this way about a total stranger? It was a mystery, one that Minseok had heard of time and time again. It was just how it worked, how mates worked. He would privately laugh at the mere suggestion, but now he couldn’t. Now he knew. 

And his body knew too. He knew Lu Han was scenting him, releasing more of his scent than was necessary for the sheer purpose of marking Minseok as his. And Minseok’s pheromones, his hormones, reacted in kind. 

He felt a tingling sensation spread through his limbs, a sudden feeling of heaviness. Not unpleasant, necessarily, just different. He rested his forehead against Lu Han’s shoulder, nose rubbing on the exposed skin on Lu Han’s chest. 

Minseok’s mouth felt dry, and sweat seemed to form in seconds, a trail running down his back. He whined, a low and needy noise from low in his throat. Lu Han moved his hand to Minseok's side, and his touch made Minseok shiver. 

“Minseok,” Lu Han said quietly. 

Minseok hummed, pressing closer, trying to make sure every inch of him that he could push against Lu Han was touching him. Is this what mating did to an omega?

He assumed so, at least until he felt the slick drip on his backside. Only then did he realize the truth. He was in heat. Lu Han had triggered it. 

It wasn’t unheard of, and Minseok had been through one before, but it had never come on like this. Or felt like this, more like he was drunk than just in pain and frustrated. 

“You’re in he––”

“I know,” Minseok hummed, hand going to the nape of Lu Han’s neck. He pulled him down, their lips meeting for the first time. 

Neither man offered the slightest bit of resistance, their lips parting as soon as they met. Minseok’s tongue darted forth, meeting Lu Han’s as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. 

It felt so right, Minseok thought. This wasn’t his first kiss, that had gone to Baekhyun back when they were messing around for the fun of it. It hadn’t felt like this, hadn’t ignited a flame in Minseok’s gut that cried out to be sated. It had been awkward and left Minseok never wanting to do it again, at least not with Baekhyun. But with Lu Han, he imagined he could kiss him forever. 

Their tongues slid together, skirting teeth as their hands began to explore. Lu Han smoothed his palms over Minseok’s side, squeezing and caressing. His palms were rough and callused, but Minseok didn’t mind. There was something safe in the press of those hands on his side. 

Minseok felt like he was swimming Lu Han’s scent, it surrounded him, invading his pores. Wave after wave and then Lu Han made a low, needy whine that reverberated in their kiss.  The alpha moved away, mouth grazing Minseok’s jaw, to his neck, to the new scar on his collarbone. 

Lu Han rolled his hips forward, his erection pressing against Minseok’s middle. Minseok stifled a gasp at the hardness, at the length that he had shamelessly admired a few minutes before. 

“You’ve triggered my rut,” Lu Han growled, teeth scraping the fresh wound as his hands squeezed Minseok’s waist hard. 

Inside the tent seemed like it was twenty degrees hotter than outside, at least to Minseok. Sweat trickled from his brow, sliding down his shoulder blades. He pressed forward, cock already hard. It pushed on Lu Han’s thigh, earning a throaty moan from the omega. 

“I need you,” Minseok keened. Never in Minseok’s life would he assume he would be like this, begging, wanting something so badly that he would do anything for it. 

Lu Han had brought that side out, and it seemed Minseok had brought out a side of Lu Han that the alpha was not accustomed to either. 

A low growl and Lu Han was turning Minseok around in a rough gesture. Everything about the way they moved was rough, uncoordinated, spurred by the burning desire that had consumed them. He angled Minseok onto the pile of furs in the middle of the tent, pushing him to his knees. 

Minseok fell, ass out in the air, gasping at the loss of contact with his alpha. His panic was only a few seconds long because Lu Han was quick to mount him, kneeling behind him and entering him with one hard push. 

Minseok threw his head back and cried out, but it wasn’t a cry of pain. His heat had produced enough slick that the stretch wasn’t painful. No, it was a cry of being filled for the first time, of his alpha breeding him, preparing to take away the madness of his heat. 

Lu Han was big, not thick but long, pressing inside of Minseok just right. Lu Han gripped Minseok’s hips and began to thrust in, chasing desire with each snap of his hips. 

Minseok clawed at the pile of furs, biting down on his bottom lip as Lu Han buried himself balls deep inside of him. Their instincts were spurring their actions, neither thinking of what to do next, only reacting to what they wanted most. Minseok had a need to be taken, to be dominated and knotted. Lu Han had an instinct to control, to dominate, to breed his omega. 

Nothing about it was tender, filled with gentle words and soft lovemaking. It was a brutal pace that both of them wanted, both of them needed, their bodies crying out. Lu Han’s fingers dug into Minseok’s skin, while Minseok pushed back and whined each time Lu Han pulled back. 

“Going to knot you,” Lu Han husked, sounding half-wrecked already. 

Minseok arched his back, ass breached again and again. Lu Han leaned forward, and the angle changed just enough that the next snap of his hips had his dick pounding against Minseok’s bundle of nerves. 

“There,” Minseok cried out, muscles tensing as a wave of pleasure washed over him. 

Lu Han’s chest pressed to Minseok’s back, the sound of skin on skin, the scent of sex and sweat, surrounding them. Lu Han fucked into him hard, another direct hit to his prostate.

Minseok let a strangled sob escape his lips while Lu Han continued to pound into him. It was only a few seconds later, and he was crying out, the coil in his stomach releasing as his orgasm hit him with a rush of pleasure. He came, cock spurting onto the mound of furs beneath him. 

His muscles contracted, a shiver racking his body while Lu Han continued his brutal pace.  Each thrust continued hitting Minseok’s prostate, which left him overstimulated and crying. He gasped, breath hitching as his body quivered, legs shaky, hiccupped cries leaving his swollen lips. 

When he felt the swell of Lu Han’s knot catch on his rim, he cried. It was big, pressing against him, wanting to enter. 

“Come on baby,” Lu Han soothed, fucking hard and fast. “You need my knot.”

Minseok knew he did, knew that is what his body wanted. His cock was already starting to harden yet again, his heat brutal and unyielding. But still, it felt too big, and a sliver of fear gripped him. 

With every press forward, Lu Han’s knot tugged at Minseok’s hole, breaching it slightly before meeting resistance. Minseok clenched around Lu Han’s cock, muscles tightening at the promise of what would soon fill him. 

“Let it in,” Lu Han said, somewhere between an order and a plea.  

Minseok whined, head falling, face buried in the furs. He closed his eyes tightly, sucking in shallow breaths as the knot slammed against his ring of muscles with each snap of Lu Han’s hips. And then with one particularly hard thrust, Lu Han pressed his knot inside, stretching Minseok’s hole impossibly wide. 

Minseok gasped, back arching, as Lu Han pressed the knot deeper inside of him. 

“Shhh, shhhh,” Lu Han tried to comfort him, but he wouldn’t stop the press of the knot anymore than Misneok could claim he didn’t want it to fill him. 

When the knot finally pressed against Minseok’s prostate, he felt another orgasm coming, his dick twitching before spilling, weak spurts as he sobbed. 

Lu Han tightened his hold on Minseok’s hips, executing a few sloppy thrusts before his knot burst deep inside of the omega. 

Minseok couldn’t believe a feeling like this could be real. The hot spurt of Lu Han’s come filled him, painting his insides. He felt full, warm and fucked out. It was a sense of satisfaction he had never experienced before, one that could quickly become addicting. 

Lu Han’s raspy breathing tickled Minseok’s cheek. The alpha gripped Minseok’s waist, and as gently as possibly angled them to lie on the pile of furs, Minseok’s back pressed to Lu Han’s chest. The knot locked them together, Lu Han still periodically spurting his seed inside of the smaller man. 

Lu Han pressed soft kisses to Minseok’s shoulder, to his cheek, making up for the roughness of their previous actions. 

Misneok was boneless, going lax, letting Lu Han hold him and rub soothing circles on his skin. He closed his eyes; the heat having subsided for the moment. It wasn’t completely gone, he was well aware. The creeping sensation that seemed to linger under his skin told him that it would come back soon enough. 

But he was exhausted. The day had been emotionally and physically draining – from knowing he was to participate in the Chase, to the Chase itself. And of course, being knotted for the first time, fucked hard and fast, had taken its toll. 

He started to drift off to sleep, Lu Han still buried inside of him. 

“I can’t wait for you to have my pups,” was the last thing he remembered hearing, or at least that is what he thought he heard, a low and reverent whisper from Lu Han. 

  
  


When Minseok awoke, the heat had fired back up. Before he even opened his eyes he could feel it, the sense of restlessness, the feeling of slick on his backside, his cock hard and leaking. He groaned, rutting on instinct. It took him a second to understand why there was something next to him, why the shift of his hips was met with pleasant friction in return. 

He opened his eyes, pausing a moment just to stare at the man next to him. It was still dark out, only the single lantern burning in the tent. Next to him, Lu Han was snoring, jaw seemingly disjointed given the way his mouth was wide open. Like really wide open. Face contorted…Minseok squinted. Lu Han was indeed a bit odd looking when he was snoring, his delicate features changed to….

Lu Han shifted in his sleep, his lips smacking together as his arm flopped onto Minseok’s middle. Minseok jumped at the sudden contact, shaking his head at the alpha sprawled out next to him. 

“Lu Han,” Minseok said quietly, hand going to nudge Lu Hans’ shoulder. 

“Mphumph?” Lu Han responded, smacking his lips again. 

Minseok rolled his eyes. His body wasn’t going to let him forget his heat, awkward dead-to-the-world alpha next to him or not. He moved closer, settling for nuzzling into the juncture of Lu Han’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

Seriously, how did someone smell so… _ right _ ?

Minseok hummed, pressing his lips to the bare skin of Lu Han’s collarbone. He parted his lips, tonguing along the skin in a lazy pattern. 

His gesture seemed to work. Lu Han grumbled something, and then he awoke, eyes opening and muscles finding their bearings. “Minseok?” Lu Han said groggily like it would be another omega sucking marks into his skin. 

Minseok didn’t answer, he was too busy doing other things with his mouth. He grazed his teeth against Lu Han’s bare skin, finding immense satisfaction in the low sound of pleasure that escaped the alpha’s lips at the sensation. He moved lower, tongue lapping around one of Lu Han’s nipples, tongue rubbing against the raised bud. 

Minseok’s hand found Lu Han’s other nipple, teasing it between his fingers.

“What a way to wake up,” Lu Han husked. From the sound of his voice, Minseok could tell how much he was affecting him with his touch.

Lu Han breathed deeply, chest rising and falling. Minseok knew he was as desperate for his mate’s scent as Minseok was for his. “You’re still in heat,” Lu Han whispered. It wasn’t a question. 

Minseok knew one orgasm, one knotting, was probably not going to do the trick. He knew that he needed more, that his body wouldn’t be sated until it was adequately bred. And so, his hand smoothed along Lu Han’s stomach, not stopping until he was palming against Lu Han’s growing erection. 

“I want your knot,” he rasped, sucking marks along Lu Han’s ribs.

Lu Han raised his hand, fingers carding into Minseok’s hair as his hips rolled into his touch. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Minseok hummed, palming along Lu Han’s hard length. Lu Han’s fingers felt good, rubbing his scalp lazily. 

While their first coupling had been fast and furious, their pace had slowed, both still waking up and allowing their desire to fully take root. Minseok kissed along Lu Han’s hipbone, his hand going to sheath the alpha’s cock. He pumped once, twice, before his mouth joined his hands. 

He sucked on the head, circling his tongue around before swallowing. Lu Han’s hips bucked up in response. 

Lu Han was releasing waves of pheromones, a sign that just like the heat that still clung to Minseok, his rut still clung to him. He was scenting, marking Minseok as his again and again. Minseok felt a dribble of slick slide down his naked thighs, an omega response to knowing an alpha,  _ his alpha _ , was marking him. 

Minseok teased the underside of Lu Han’s cock with his tongue, licking along the vein, his hand sliding lower to palm Lu Han’s balls. It was teasing, slow and torturous, and it made Minseok feel like he possessed some innate power that he didn’t know he ever wanted to have, wanted to experience before. 

The alpha that attracted him, the alpha who had claimed him, was letting his guard down, allowing him to pleasure him. He was––

Maneuvering Minseok off of his cock, pressing him down into the pile of furs with a set of movements so swift, Minseok could only let out a choked noise of surprise. One moment he was teasing along the head of Lu Han’s dick and the next his back was pressed into the mound of bedding, Lu Han on top of him. 

Alphas were alphas, after all. 

Lu Han looked down at him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. 

“Sorry,” Lu Han mumbled, looking sheepish. “If I was too rough. Before and just now. I… my rut…”

Okay, so not all alphas were the same. 

Minseok smiled, then reached, pulling Lu Han to him, not satisfied until Lu Han’s lips were parted, Minseok’s tongue licking inside.

Lu Han supported his weight on his outstretched arms, half on top of Minseok, half off of him. It was not the ideal situation for the omega, given the fact the bit of manhandling had definitely spiked his libido. He scooted over, angling awkwardly so he wouldn’t break the lip-lock, not satisfied until he had Lu Han between his legs. 

Lu Han broke the kiss, gasping when Minseok’s erection slid against his own. He looked down, between their bodies, then back to Minseok’s face. 

“How should we–?”

Minseok smiled again, reaching down he wrapped his hand around Lu Han’s hard and leaking cock, guiding it to his entrance. 

“Fuck me,” Minseok ordered, feeling his slick wet on his thighs, on his ass. 

Lu Han complied, pressing inside, his head thrown back as he breeched Minseok’s hole. It slid easily inside. Minseok was wet, leaking as his heat seemed to increase with every second, skin prickling, his core tensing. 

Lu Han’s action had exposed his long neck, a perfect time for Minseok to press his lips to the skin, hands going to Lu Han’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin. He could taste Lu Han, a heady mixture of sweat, salt, and something else. The taste that was Lu Han, only Lu Han. 

Lu Han moaned, letting his weight shift more on top of Minseok, though still supported on his bent arms. He rutted forward, but it was shallow, not the hard and deep thrusts of before. 

Minseok wrapped his legs tightly around the alpha’s waist, needing Lu Han’s cock deeper inside of him. He was practically hanging on the alpha, pressing his body tight, arms twinging around Lu Han’s neck. Lu Han rocked into him, a few slow thrusts before their position made it awkward. He was practically trapped in Minseok’s arms, his legs, his movements stifled by the omega who clung to him tightly. 

Lu Han didn’t look particularly strong, but he was, or so Minseok thought when he managed to switch their positions. He cupped Minseok’s ass, squeezing it as he moved back, collapsing half-sitting on the furs, Minseok on his lap. 

Minseok cried out, the new angle driving Lu Han deep inside of him. He still clung to the alpha, but this time he was on top, Lu Han pressed deep inside. 

Lu Han had one hand on Minseok’s hip, the other on his ass.

“Babe, move,” he ordered, gripping Minseok’s hip. 

Minseok complied, bouncing forward, letting Lu Han’s cock slip from him inch by inch before he lowered his full weight back down, sucking Lu Han in. It felt better than anything they had done before. Minseok felt so full, stretched in the right places. 

Lu Han seemed to like it better too, judging by the way he watched Minseok fucking up and down on his cock, eyes half-lidded, whispering words of praise as he helped guide Minseok with his hand on his waist. 

“You take me so well,” he growled.

Minseok whimpered at the words. His fingers pressed red marks on Lu Han’s shoulders, his head lulling forward to rest against Lu Han’s cheek, sweat slicked and warm. 

“I want your pups.” Was he really saying the words? He didn’t care, gripped by the fever of his heat, by the sensation of riding Lu Han’s cock, of being claimed and mated. “Fill me.” 

He rode Lu Han, hard and fast, imagining being knotted again, of Lu Han coming deep inside of him, filling him with his seed. Of his stomach swelling in turn, pregnant with the alpha’s offspring. 

Lu Han smoothed his hands to Minseok’s ass, kneading the flesh, urging him on. “You want me to breed you?”

“Yes, please, god yes,” Minseok whined, wanting it all. 

Lu Han moved his hand to sheet Minseok’s cock, pumping it in time to the movement of Minseok’s hips. 

“Such a pretty omega, my omega,” Lu Han rasped, fisting Minseok as he clenched down on Lu Han’s cock. 

It was too much for Minseok, the feeling of Lu Han jerking him off, the feeling of being stuffed full. The warmth in his gut burst out, a shiver racking him He cried out, cum spurting in bursts as his orgasm washed over his body. 

Lu Han still guided him, weak movements of his hips until tears pricked the corners of Minseok’s eyes. He wanted more, the burn of his heat was still there, but he was sensitive, so sensitive.  He cried out weakly, clinging to Lu Han, nails breaking skin as the alpha rutted up into him. He didn’t realize the tears of pleasure, of overstimulation, had begun to fall until a choked sob escaped his lips. 

And then he was being lifted off, whining at the loss of contact even if he was fucked out. He let Lu Han lie him on the furs, his callused hands going to Minseok’s thighs and spreading him open. 

Lu Han didn’t say anything as he moved between Minseok’s legs, nuzzling the skin, licking a stripe up his thigh. When his tongue circled Minseok’s wet and weeping hole the omega bit back a moan, breath hitching as he clawed at the furs. 

Lu Han lapped at Minseok’s slick, hands keeping Minseok’s legs parted wide. Lu Han’s tongue breached his stretched hole, darting in and lapping up the copious amounts of slick Minseok was producing. 

“Taste so good,” Lu Han hummed, drinking him in. 

Minseok arched his back, feeling the fire increasing, his softened cock twitching back to life at Lu Han’s touches. 

When Lu Han spread Minseok’s hole with his fingers, allowing his tongue better access, Minseok keened, cock springing fully to life. The alpha ate him out, lazily, then fast, tongue thrusting in, then circling the rim before breaching him again. 

It was maddening, a sensation Minseok had never experienced before. He wanted, he wanted so much at once. “Fuck me, please fuck me,” he whined, wanting more than Lu Han’s tongue in him. 

Lu Han obliged, rocking back on his heels and moving between Minseok’s legs, cock hard and leaking. He pulled Minseok towards him, gripping his hips while he fed his cock inside of the omega inch by inch. 

A drawn-out moan left Minseok’s lips as he was filled for the second time, swallowing Lu Han’s cock in greedily. 

Lu Han leaned forward, pistoning his hips to fuck inside his omega. He wasn’t going to take it slow, thrusting in hard and short bursts that had Minseok pressing back to meet him, wanting more even as his back slid, burning against the pile of furs. 

“Knot me,” Minseok cried out, begging, hands gripping Lu Han’s forearms. 

When Minseok felt the swell of the knot, he didn’t resist this time, hungry for it, for what it meant. He wanted Lu Han’s pups, he wanted to be filled so full, so good. He whined, low in his throat when the knot caught on his swollen rim. 

“Gonna fill you full,” Lu Han keened, sweat glistening on his forehead, long neck flushed from his exertions. “Fill you so full you’ll be pregnant.”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Minseok cried, the knot pressing against his entrance. 

Lu Han snapped his hips forward, a hard and pointed thrust, and the knot was sliding inside, both men crying out in tandem. Lu Han slumped forward, rocking the knot inside of Minseok. With a few thrusts, it was hitting Minseok’s prostate, the omega seeing white. 

Shockwaves rippled through him, nerve endings firing as he came around Lu Han’s knot, cum spurting from his cock as he was fucked through his orgasm. Lu Han thrust in, sloppily, the knot making it hard to move. And then the alpha was coming, his knot bursting open, seed spurting inside of his omega, painting his insides again and again. 

They both were breathless as they worked through their orgasms, low moans, and light kisses as their bodies came down from the high. 

Lu Han pulled Minseok to him, jostling them until he was flat on his back, Minseok resting on top of him. Lu Han planted a kiss on Minseok’s temple, still buried deep inside, the knot locking them together. 

Minseok felt sated. Happy. The heat seemed to have dissipated, a fact he only realized as he nuzzled into the juncture of Lu Han’s neck, regaining his sanity as his high faded away. 

“It’s gone,” he whispered into Lu Han’s sweat-soaked skin. 

“Hmm?” Lu Han murmured, his palm tracing patterns on Minseok’s back. 

“My heat.”

He felt Lu Han still beneath him. Minseok lifted his head, blinking at his alpha. 

“Then you um...I think that means you’re…” Lu Han stuttered, back to his awkward self. 

“What?” Minseok asked, not entirely sure. 

“My boys can swim,” Lu Han said, face turning an even deeper shade of red. 

Misneok had the desire to both slap and kiss Lu Han at the same time. He settled for sighing and going back to resting his head on the alpha’s chest. “Is that what it means?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Minseok hid his smile. So a day ago he wouldn’t have expected any of this. He had assumed at this time he would be fast asleep in his tent, Yixing in his own tent, the two happy to start a lifetime of friendship with an added bite and not much else. 

Now...now he was lying with a knot in his ass and, if Lu Han were to be believed, a future including pups. 

And for some reason, Minseok thought, it seemed right. This clumsy, awkward alpha seemed right. His anxiety was gone. His apprehension was gone. Apparently, his parents, the elders, they had all been right. The Chase couldn’t be planned. A mate couldn’t be planned. He would say he found out the hard way, but he had too much taste to make that kind of punny joke. 

Or maybe not. 

He had a feeling if he told it Lu Han would laugh. Maybe he would, when he woke up.

He closed his eyes, falling asleep without a second thought. 


End file.
